This invention relates generally to water drainage from pavements or the like, and more particularly to apparatus to reduce wastage of water draining from such pavement.
In the conventional paving method, the whole surface of a road is completely paved with asphalt or concrete, and rain and water on the surface may not permeate the ground, but flows in the side drainage of a road as for example along gutters to drain tunnels. Therefore, in case of heavy rain, the drainage overflows, causing the side edge of a road to be weakened and it may frequently become a cause of collapse. Also, water is wasted.